A War's Love
by xlovelightx00
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Paige McCullers has lost everything. She's broken until Wayne Fields offered her to stay with him and his family, including his daughter, Emily Fields, who has been cheated on. Will they both find comfort in each other? Rater M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this is a new story I've been working on. I promise that I'll be completely dedicated to this story. I've been planning on releasing a chapter every Saturday night, well except for this one obviously. The rating is M just to be save, because there will be some M-rated stuff in later chapters.**

**PS: English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

**A War's Love – Chapter 1**

**Emily's POV:**

It was 6 AM when I heard the alarm go off. I groaned. Today was the first day of senior year and I wasn't used to getting up so early. Don't get me wrong I was super excited to start my last year of high school, but I just don't like getting up so early.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and thought: "Man, I look horrible."

I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. As the hot water hit my body I thought about my ex-girlfriend. Maya. We broke up shortly before summer started. Well, I broke up with her because...she...THAT FUCKING BITCH CHEATED ON ME.

I'm still not over it. She cheated on me and I caught her. The worst part is she cheated on my with one of my best friends. I trusted both of them and they just betrayed me.

Ugh...I need to stop thinking about both of them.

I tried to think about something else when I heard a knock on the door.

"Emily?" I heard my mother's voice.

"I'm in the shower, mom." I replied to her.

"Your dad is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

DAD?! Oh my god. I haven't talked to him in ages.

"I'll be right out. Just give me five minutes."

"Okay sweetheart."

I finished up quickly. I got out of the shower, almost tripping because I was so excited. I wrapped a towel around my body and got out of the bathroom. I practically ran into my bedroom and looked for something to wear. I threw on some sweats and a black v-neck.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw my mom on the phone with a huge smile on my face. She noticed me and handed me the phone.

"Hey Dad." I said excitedly.

"Hey Emmy."

"I miss you".

"I miss you too, sweetheart. But don't worry, we'll see each other soon."

"What? When?." I practically screamed into the phone. Is he coming home?! When?! Oh my god.

"I'm coming home next week."

NEXT WEEK?! OH MY GOD?!

"Really? Oh my god Dad. I can't wait to see you. Does mom already know?" What a stupid question.

"Of course she does sweetie."

"I can't believe you're coming home. I can't wait to see you."

"Calm down Emmy. There's something you should know though." He said and I was slightly worried.

"What is it dad?" I asked him, my voice thick with worry.

"It's nothing serious. It's just one of my mates from my unit is going to stay with us until we have to go back."

"Why?"

"Her family died a few weeks ago and she has no one to stay with. She's still a bit labile and I don't want to let her alone. She still young."

Wait a minute, She?! A girl? Well, I didn't expect that.

"Oh okay."

"Are you okay with this Emily?"

"Yeah of course. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Anyway I have to go but we'll see each other next week."

"Okay. I love you Dad."

"I love you too, honey."

He hung up the phone and I handed it back to mom.

"I'm so excited he's coming home." I said.

"Me too honey, me too."

I smiled at her until I realized that I'm late for school.

I quickly ran upstairs to get my stuff and to change in for school more appropriate clothes.

I said goodbye to my mom and made my way to my car. The drive to school was quiet and not that long. I got out of my car and saw Aria and Hanna waving at me. I smiled and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys." I said with a happy voice.

"You're in a good mood today. What gives?" Hanna asked me.

"Well, I got really good news today." I replied happily.

"What kind of news?" Aria asked me.

"My dad is coming home next week." I was practically jumping up and down.

My friends squealed and hugged me tight, until Aria pulls back with a sad look on her face. She was looking at something in the distance. I turned around to see what she was looking at.

My face fell when I saw my former best friend Spencer Hastings getting out of her silver Mercedes.

I guess you figured it out, Spencer was the one Maya cheated on me with. I was devastated.

Spencer stopped in her tracks when she saw me. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I could tell that she was sorry, but I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. She broke it off with Maya right after I caught them.

Spencer gave me a sad and watery smile and walked into school. I turned around to see my two best friends staring at me.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive her?" Aria asked?

"I don't know. I want to forgive her but my heart is just not ready yet."

Aria and Hanna nodded in understanding. We walked into school to start our first day of senior year.

* * *

A week later.

My mom and I were sitting in the car. We were getting to the airport to pick up my dad.

I was super excited. I can't believe he's coming home. I'm also quite excited to see the girl who's gonna stay with us. I've never seen a female soldier before so I'm kinda curious.

When we got to the airport, we got out of the car and made our way to the airport. It was still early so I was craving for some coffee. Fortunately, there was a starbucks at the terminal so we got there to get some awesome coffee. Starbucks is my favorite coffee shop.

We sat down in the terminal and waited for my father plane to arrive. I saw a lot of people coming down the area and I realized my dad's plane landed. I was looking for my father. As soon as I spotted him I ran towards him and engulfed him in a big hug. He hugged me back.

As I pulled away, my dad went to hug my mom. I turned around and saw a tall girl, well woman would fit better, in army clothes. She had auburn hair and was very toned. I don't know if you knew this but muscles are a huge turn on for me. I had to admit she was beautiful. I realized I was staring at her and quickly looked away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my dad.

"Emily, this is Lieutenant Colonel Paige McCullers. She's gonna stay with us for the next few weeks."

I was awestruck. This beautiful and very attractive woman is gonna stay with us. In our house.

I really need to learn to behave myself. Or maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter of "A War's Love". I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

**A War's Love – Chapter 2**

**Paige's POV:**

I was a nervous wreck. Don't get me wrong I was so thankful for Wayne's offer to let me stay with him and his family but I was still nervous to meet them. Wayne always spoke highly about them and I had no doubt that they were just as amazing as Lieutenant Fields.

The plane we were in was currently landing and my nerves kicked in. Wayne must have noticed since he placed an reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Paige."

"What if they don't like me, Sir?" I replied.

"They will like you. I'm sure of it."

There was a look in his eyes that made me believe him. I took a deep breath as we got ready to leave the plane. We took all of our bags and left the plane to get to the terminal.

Wayne led the way. He stopped for a split second and I almost bumped into him. I wondered for a second why he stopped until I realized he must have seen his family. He dropped his bags and took off into the direction of a beautiful young woman with bronze skin and long, wavy and black hair.

She was, as I already mentioned, extremely beautiful.

Wayne hugged her and she hugged him back with a huge smile on her face. I suppose this is Wayne's daughter. Beside her the was a middle-aged woman with bronze skin as well. That must be Wayne's wife. Wayne let go of his daughter and turned to his wife.

The young woman looked around and locked eyes with me. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into me and I felt like I could get lost in them.

When Wayne pulled away from his wife he put an arm around his daughter and turned to me.

"Emily, this is Lieutenant Colonel Paige McCullers. She's gonna stay with us for the next few weeks."

Emily. That's her name. I knew it must have been something beautiful.

I snapped out of my trance and held a hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to her. She took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

I felt a thousand of little sparks run through my body when she touched me. I realized I must look like a creep staring at her like that so I quickly let go of her hand and turned to Mrs. Fields.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Fields." I extended my hand to her as well. She took it.

"Likewise Lieutenant McCullers, but please call me Pam."

"I will call you Pam as long as you call me Paige." I replied.

She gave me a smile and nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get going, shall we?" Wayne suggested and we all nodded our heads.

I picked up my suitcases and followed the Fields clan outside to their car.

Pam opened the trunk so Wayne and I could put our suitcases into it. I closed the trunk and slid into the backseat of the car right beside Emily. Well, I wasn't as closed to her as I wanted but it was alright.

Wayne insisted on driving and after a little bit of arguing with Pam, she agreed on letting him drive.

As we were driving Pam turned around in her seat to look at me. She started to say something but I was too caught up in Emily to understand what she was saying. Hell, I didn't even realize she was talking.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I was just wondering how long you've been in the army." Pam said and smiled at me.

"Um...I joined the army right after high school." I replied, also smiling.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I guess I was in a little bit of rebel phase, but also my grandfather was in the army so I thought I'd do him some justice. I don't regret my decision one bit though."

"You shouldn't honey." She smiled at me.

She turned around again and I focused on Emily. She was really beautiful.

Stop it Paige. You can't stare at her like that. She's Wayne's daughter. God...why do I have to be such a horn dog. Oh right it's been way too long since I got some. Don't get me wrong I love being in the army but the only problem is the lack of girls. I'm the only girl in my unit, so there's no loving for Paige.

Did I mention I was gay? No, well now you know. I haven't had a girlfriend since high school, and the last time I had sex was about a year ago. I'm really frustrated, so Emily looks very inviting to me. Who am I kidding? She is drop dead gorgeous so I would also long for her if I wouldn't be frustrated.

The drive to Rosewood was quiet. When we passed the "Welcome to Rosewood" sign, I realized it was kind of a small city. It was beautiful though. I think I'll like living here. At least for a while.  
I had no idea if I had to go back to Afghanistan any time soon, but I'd at least like to try to build up a life.

Wayne parked the car in the driveway of the Field's mansion. We got out of the car and I headed for the trunk to get out my stuff. I had two large suitcases and a smaller one. I already had the big ones in my hands and reached for the smaller one but Emily beat me to it.

"It's okay I got it. You don't have to carry this for me." I told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"It's okay, Lieutenant."

My jaw dropped a little when she called me Lieutenant. I didn't expect that. This girl had manners.

"It's Paige." I yelled after her. She already made her way to the door. She turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked with a small smile. I caught up with her.

"You can call me Paige. No need to be formal here." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well, than welcome home...Paige."

Home. I haven't had a real home in a while. I loved it already.

We made our way into the house. It was nice. Very cozy.

"Your room is upstairs. Emily can you show her?" Pam said to me.

"Yeah sure. Follow me." I nodded quickly and followed Emily upstairs.

She was walking right in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was a really hot ass. When we reached the top of the stairs I snapped out of it and focused on anywhere else but Emily.

She showed me my room. It was just as nice as the rest of the house.

"Make yourself a home. If you need anything my parents room is right down the hall and my room is across from yours." Our rooms were right next to each other. YAY!

"Thank you Emily."

"You're very welcome."

Emily walked out of the room and I looked after her until she was gone.

I sat down onto the bed and let out a sigh. This girl is gonna be the death for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys :) It's Saturday again and you know what that means :) A new chapter of "A War's Love". I wanna start with an apology. I'm sorry that my story isn't that realistic with regard to the Paige's rank and also the other army stuff. I'm really sorry for the mistakes. I just hope you don't mind so much and keep reading the story.

So hope you like it guys :)

Until next Saturday.

PS: Once again, English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

A War's Love – Chapter 3

Emily's POV:

It's been a week since Dad came home and it's also been a week since Paige moved in with us and I'm having a VERY hard time controlling my hormones. I mean Paige is drop dead gorgeous.

I just wanna jump her bones. Sometimes I feel like she feels the same way but then again she acts like she's not interested at all. It's kinda frustrating.

It's Monday morning and I'm sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Fruit Loops and re-reading my English homework. My mom came rushing in with a frown on her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked her, kinda worried.

"I overslept. I'm really late." She replied.

"Wait I thought you said you don't have to work today?"

"Well, I got a call 10 minutes ago saying that I have to work. I'm sorry Emily but I can't drive you to school today."

Great! Now I have to walk. I don't wanna wake up Dad, he just came home a week ago and he's really enjoying sleeping that long.

I was lost in thought when Paige came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Pam. Emily." She gave both of us a small smile. I mumbled "morning" back and got back to eating my cereal.

"Paige can I ask you a favor?" My mom asked. Oh please don't ask her what I think you will.

"Of course." Paige replied happily.

"Could you drive Emily to school? I have to get to work and Emily's car is in the shop." Good job, mom. That was totally sarcastic by the way. Just saying.  
"Of course." Paige said. Why did you agree? I can't be stuck with you in car for 30 minutes. It will be torture.

"Thank you. Anyway I got to go now. Have fun."

Paige and I said goodbye to my mom and Paige poured herself a bow of Fruit Loops.

"When do we have to leave?" She asked me. I looked up at her and she stared at me. God, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Um. In about 10 minutes."  
"Okay."

We were silent for a few second until I spoke up.

"Thank you by the way...for driving me." She looked up at me.

"Of course. It's my pleasure." I smiled at her and stood up to out my bowl in the sink.

I turned around and wanted to walk upstairs when I tripped over my shoelace. I already saw me crashing to the floor when strong arms caught me from behind. My breath got caught in my throat when I realized it was Paige who caught me. I slowly turned around in her arms. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" It was almost a whisper.

"Yeah. I just tripped." I whispered back.

We just stared at each other. Never breaking I contact I put my arms on her shoulders and she pulled me closer. I don't know if she did it intentionally or not but I'm not complaining.

I saw her licking her lips and her eyes are locked to my lips. She looked back and forth between my eyes and my lips and I did the same. Oh my god I know what that means. SHE WANTS TO KISS ME. Do something Emily!

I moved my hands up and locked my hands behind her neck. She moved her hands to my waist, our bodies were so close right now I couldn't even believe it. I slowly leaned in and so did she. I waited until the last moment to close my eyes so did she. When our lips met it felt like fireworks are getting off. I felt like my insides were on fire. I buried my hands in her hair and ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it quickly and I let out a involuntary moan when our tongues met.

I guess that moan pulled her out of her trance since she pulled back and let go of me. She stared at my in shock. Paige cleared her throat.

"Um...I guess we should get going or you're gonna be late."

She brushed past me to the front door to get to her car. I stood there dumbfounded wondering what just happened. I quickly snapped out of it and followed her outside.

Paige already sat in the car and was talking to herself, at least that's what it looked like. I quickly got into the passenger seat and Paige drove out of the drive.

I swear this were the most awkward 30 minutes of my life. She was holding on the steering wheel like her life depended on in. She was obviously uncomfortable. I felt kinda hurt by her reaction but I tried to play it off.

When we reached the school I just sat there for a few seconds contemplating what to say.

"Thanks for driving me." She didn't reply. She just gave me a strained smile.

I quickly got out of the car and made my way towards school. I turned around to look at Paige but she was already gone. I let out a sigh and went into school to meet my friends at my locker.

They were already there. I've told them about my attraction towards Paige and they were relieved that I finally started to move on from Maya.

"Morning Emily." Hanna greeted me. Aria gave me a smile and a quick wave.

"Hey." I said back. I knew they both would catch my mood.

"What's wrong Em." Aria asked. See, I told you so.

"Well, something happened this morning...Paige kissed me." I kinda blurted the last part out.

"What?! Em, that's great. Did she kiss you back?" Hanna asked?  
"Yeah she did but then...she just pulled back suddenly and now she's acted like nothing happened."

I tried to hold back my tears but I knew Hanna and Aria saw them welling up in my eyes.

"Oh Em." Hanna said and gave me a hug.

"I don't know what to do." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Maybe Paige needs some time to think about this." Aria tried to reassure me.

"Maybe." I mumbled back. I was really hoping she would reconsider.

* * *

Paige's POV:

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you kiss her Paige?! Why can't you keep it in your pants?!

God! I'm such a moron. But the kiss...Oh my god the kiss. It's was magical I felt like there were little firecrackers going of inside of me. Hell, why did it have to feel so good.

She's the daughter of one of my best friends in the army, I can't like her.

The worst part about this is that I hurt her. I saw the look in her eyes when I pulled away it was heartbreaking. Wait! Does that means she likes me? Oh god. Way to go McCullers, playing with her feelings. You suck!

But she's soooo beautiful I can barely take my eyes off of her. I just wish we would've met under different circumstances.

I can't like her, I just can't. It would be inappropriate on so many levels.

Ugh...What am I supposed to do?


End file.
